


No Phones Allowed

by skyprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, lee!lance, ler!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyprince/pseuds/skyprince
Summary: College!au Lance and Keith are just having a cute little movie date . Lance’s phone keeps going off, Keith gets annoyed, shenanigans ensue.





	No Phones Allowed

“Dude , turn off your phone. You were the one who wanted to watch this movie,” An annoyed sound falls from the dark-haired student, the arm coiled around his boyfriend’s waist tightening slightly as a means to get him to pay attention to the screen of their television rather the screen of his cellphone.

“Okay, okay, okay, just – gimmie –. .” Quick fingers swipe the last of the message sent to the group chat between him, Hunk, and Pidge, holding back the small snorts that dare to escape from the memes Pidge sent, that were now burned in his mind. It’s true, he was the one who picked out this movie, mainly because he knew Keith liked a particular character in this film ( he’d mentioned to Pidge before, that they reminded him of Lance, and that the character was his favorite and Lance thought that to be absolutely adorable ) and the brunet wanted to see Keith’s face when said character would show up.

Attentiveness was finally settled back to the movie and Keith released a small sigh, eyes rolling fondly as he noticed the other’s concentration going back to the bigger screen. It was a comfortable silence for a short while after that, Keith tugging Lance closer if only to subtly relish in the warmth he brings, the familiar scent of expensive colognes that somehow still trademarks Lance himself. He discovers himself somewhat distracted from the movie, until he hears the annoying buzz of text messages again and glances over.

There’s that phone again.

There’s Lance, on that phone again.

While he tries to swipe away, curled to the side as if Keith wouldn’t see him texting during their time together, Keith groans a bit, irritation set in his tone.

“Lance.”

“Okay, listen, this time it’s actually important.”

“What’s so important this time?”

“Pidge is giving me the homework assignments that I missed today.”

“Are you actually gonna do them?”

“Of course I am! Later on… at some point.”

But Keith leans over Lance’s shoulder, taking a sneaky look at his phone and what he sees makes him nudge his companion’s shoulder, glaring softly with eyes rolling again. “Dude, you’re not getting homework, you’re sharing your stupid memes again!”

Alright, that’s it. Keith holds his palm out, thick brows knitted together in the center of his forehead, one lifted accusingly at Lance. “Hand it over. You’re on phone arrest now.”

Lance observes the other incredulously, as if he’d just been asked to never shower for a week. “What? No! I’ll stop looking at my phone, I’ll put in my pocket and I won’t touch it, I promise.”

“You said that earlier,” Keith chastised, shaking his head stubbornly, “Give me the phone Lance.”

Aforementioned student held his phone close to his chest, standing his ground as he leans his visage closer to Keith’s, nose scrunched with a teasing frown - mixed pout and neatly sculpted brows furrowed. “. . Make me.”

Keith loses his prior expression, only for a moment, and only because a new one takes its place. One with a particular half - smirk, half - grin, that only shows at the corners of his lips and it honestly makes Lance melt a little whenever he sees it. But it also means that Lance has done fucked up in some way, and Keith is gonna be his maker. Either way, it’s a blessing in disguise.

“– Gladly.” And that’s when a hand immediately attaches itself to Lance’s side, digits dancing along the fabric quickly, while the other lunges to grab for the phone still glued against Lance’s chest.

He squeaks the moment he feels the sensation wriggling all over his skin, causing him to squirm and try pushing against Keith, shrinking off to the side. “H - Hey! Th - This ihihis cheatihihing!” He manages through bubbling giggles, his energy already beginning to wane.

“You’re the one who said to make you. What else was that supposed to mean, huh?” His fingers shift, going from spidery tickles, to quick squeezes in between, making Lance writhe against the blankets, messing them up in order to try moving away from the extremities at work, “Besides, you probably secretly wanted this right? That’s what you were doing… Provoking me, by texting and not paying attention to the movie. What a little sneak.”

God, those teases. If there was one thing that was true about Keith ( that Lance probably couldn’t even verbally admit to ), is that his ability to tease is something that could leave Lance breathless and begging for more. It’s been months since Lance told Keith about the fact that he likes tickling, explained what that entails, and since then, Keith has only improved as a ler and continues to, much to Lance’s dismay ( but most majorly, his delight ). This isn’t near the worst of what he’s experienced before, but it definitely manages to leave quite an impact on him, evidenced by the way his body responds, as if he’s grown twice as sensitive all of a sudden.

“Ke - Keith! Sta—ahahp, kn - knohohock it off!” He’s trying, trying to remain resilient against the hand that leaves him jelly - bodied ; he’s moved to different areas now, attacking his stomach which makes Lance try to flip over to protect it, yet he exposes the dip in his spine, a spot found that he even Lance hadn’t realized was there, until a month ago. Keith pokes & prods his fingers into the valley and Lance squeaks louder, back arching and there’s a small crack in his voice as he lets out another plea for the other to cease.

Only when Lance finally flips back over to hide that spot, does Keith now use both hands to go for his hips, a well - explored death spot that Keith has a distinct fondness for. Digits alter from squeezing and pinches, to quick swipes and digging tickles and what makes it all the more worse, is that Lance’s shirt has ridden up, pants ridden down some, exposing the perfect amount of flesh for Keith to work on. At this point, Lance has become nothing if not pliant and exhausted, belly laughter escaping around the occasional squeak or hiccup and Keith almost doesn’t want to stop. He’s thoroughly enjoying the view of his boyfriend like this : hair disheveled and running a muck across the pillows, cheeks and ears dusted with pink, sapphire eyes dewy with threatening tears and the biggest grin on his lips that make him smile too, as if it’s contagious.

It takes him a good moment to remember the point of reducing Lance to a giggling mess, glancing around the area of the bed before locating Lance’s phone and swiftly snatching it up. “There we go,” There’s a smug coating over his tone as he sets the phone on the nightstand closest to him, where Lance couldn’t get to it without him knowing.

Still trying to catch his breath as a few stray giggles leak out from his mouth, Lance slowly sits up, pouting and nudging Keith’s shoulder with whatever strength he has left. “You’re totally mean. .” He grumbles. Keith only shrugs, slowly wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist again ( to which Lance tenses, thinking he’s about to get tickled once more ) and pulls him in close, taking in his heat again with a small sigh. Lance relaxes a few seconds after in lieu, curling up next to his boyfriend as they both focus back on the movie that’s already played past the middle mark.

 

Buzz, buzz!

“ …I–,”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
